The present invention relates to an electrophotographic method and apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to improvements in electrophotographic methods and apparatus for making latent images of intelligence on dielectric receptor sheets.
In accordance with presently known electrophotographic techniques, a latent image is obtained by resorting to a corona discharge device which applies a uniform charge to a dielectric receptor sheet and by thereupon effecting a partial discharge as a result of imaging of an object. Alternatively, the latent image is obtained (in a more expensive manner) by resorting to mechanically produced conductivity distribution, to an electronically controlled matrix or the like. The latent image is thereupon converted into a visible image, either on the same sheet or on a separate sheet, with the help of electrostatically attractible toner particles.